Dominant-lethal variants of genes represent a particularly important class of mutants. Dominant lethal variants can be used to reveal the pathways that are directly involved in a gene's function. Dominant lethal variants can be used to identify the important components of a gene's encoded product. Dominant-lethality means that a mutant gene kills (or impedes) a cellular function or metabolism. Thus, identifying genes with this trait is difficult because cells harboring a dominant-lethal gene form are typically not recovered. Currently, the screening for dominant-lethal forms of genes is performed by replica-plating massive libraries of mutants under inducing and non-inducing conditions. The current screening methods are laborious, expensive, and time-consuming.
Despite advances in screening for dominant-lethal forms of genes, there is still a need for methods that are efficient in terms of both time and resources. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the present invention.